


Silver Tree, Golden Wood

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: War comes to the eaves of the Golden Wood.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tolkien100





	Silver Tree, Golden Wood

Celeborn twisted sideways.

The spear aimed at his guts thudded into the tree behind him.

The Lord of Lothlórien grabbed the weapon by the shaft and returned it to a soldier of Dol Guldur, point first. 

Under the eaves of the Golden Wood, Celeborn fought side by side with the Lady Galadriel, facing one of the Dark Lord’s many armies.

Long years had passed since he had last done battle yet, to his satisfaction, his skills had not diminished.

Their hopes rested on the shoulders of the halfling and his companions, but they still had their own war to win.


End file.
